


Giving Gifts on Earth Day?

by Izzy901250



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy901250/pseuds/Izzy901250
Summary: When Jack gets everyone but Gibbs a potted plant on Earth Day no one can help but ask why. Will they finally address their 'thing.'"What no one wanted to mention was the lack of a plant on their boss's desk. In all the confusion, they still noticed that Gibbs did not have a gift and now that they knew who it was from no one wanted to point out that everyone but him had gotten a plant from Jack."
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Giving Gifts on Earth Day?

"Good Morning" she greeted walking into the bullpen. "Happy Earth day!"

Everyone turned to look at their overly excited coworker. Dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and t-shirt depicting a small globe with plants all around, Ellie, Nick, and Tim couldn't help but chuckle at Sloane's outfit.

"What?" she asked after seeing everyone's reaction.

"No skirt and blouse today Jack?" Nick asked.

"Nope." she stated popping the 'p' at the end of her word. Giving a smirk to her smiling coworkers, she made her way up to her office ignoring their constant laughing. Sitting at her desk she pulled out the first file. 'A beginning to a long day.' she thought to herself.

-.-.-.-NCIS-.-.-.-

Walking into the bullpen Gibbs looked at his team who were standing in a circle laughing. Standing off to the side he watched to see what they were doing.

"I guess that explains where the presents came from." Tim said holding up a small potted plant.

"Dammit." Nick yelled. "I could have swore it was Kasie." Reluctantly he handed Ellie a twenty dollar bill.

"You guys bet on who the presents came from?" Tim asked his two co-workers. Rolling his eyes, he sat at his desk. "I work with two children." he stated examining his gift.

Oblivious to McGee's comment, Torres continued his banter with Ellie. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I have my ways Torres." she said back, turning towards her desk waving the crisp bill in the air. At that moment Gibbs walked into the bullpen. A confused expression crossed his face as he saw the tiny potted plants on Tim, Ellie, and Nick's desks.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking at his team for answers.

All three agents looked at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. When they had walked into work that morning after breakfast at the diner, each of their desks had a small potted plant decorated to each of their liking. Ellie's with tiny fairies, Nick's with a dirt bike raceway and Tim's with a small computer store. They tried to guess who it had come from and when they were placed. Ellie and Nick made a bet and Tim examined all the pots carefully. No note was left but as soon as Jack walked in it was clear as day. What no one wanted to mention was the lack of a plant on their boss's desk. In all the confusion, they still noticed that Gibbs did not have a gift and now that they knew who it was from no one wanted to point out that everyone but him had gotten a plant from Jack.

Glaring at his team he cleared his throat looking towards Ellie for an answer.

"It's Earth Day Gibbs!" she exclaimed trying to take the focus off the plants.

"And" he stated.

"Sloane got us all tiny village plants." Nick continued nervously.

The team watched as their bosses eyes went from their tiny pots to his own desk and back to the pots. A faint look of hurt flashed across his face as he realized he didn't receive one but that was soon masked by his glare.

Noting the tension in the room Tim decided to take the attention off the plants. "You should see what she's wearing boss. I don't think I have ever seen her without a skirt."

It was that moment when Kasie and Jimmy came walking out of the elevator each holding a tiny plant. 'Great timing' McGee thought but quickly put a smile on his face welcoming his friends.

"Did you guys get tiny plants too?" an overly excited Kasie asked.

"Look mine even has tiny people and dead bodies in it." Jimmy said with a smile as big as his face.

Chuckling at Jimmy's excitement all three agents and their two coworkers continued their conversation laughing and talking about everything and anything.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at her office door before starting his computer and making himself look busy. He wouldn't admit that he was disappointed at the lack of a plant in his desk. He didn't care about actually getting a gift or not, it was the thought that Jack would go out of her way to make everyone's day by getting them a gift but not think of him. After giving her the painting, he thought they were moving in the right direction but this just made it more clear that they weren't. 'One step forward, two steps backwards' he thought. Maybe this was a sign that she didn't like him as any more than just a friend. Maybe this was her subtle way of showing him that they were just friends and coworkers.

-.-.-.-NCIS-.-.-.-

He spent the rest of the day entering cold cases into the computer and avoiding his team at all costs. Every time he encountered one of his co-workers, they would give him curious looks wondering what he did to not receive a gift. Hell he is even curious. He didn't think he did anything wrong and he certainly doesn't remember doing anything to upset her. Coming to the conclusion that he may just not find out, he powered off his computer and tossed his last coffee cup into the trash. Standing up, he looked at his team before walking out of the bullpen heading towards the elevator. "Coffee," he said, satisfying the curious looks of his team.

He hit the down button on the elevator and waited for the doors to open. After hearing the ding and watching the doors open he looked up and took the three steps into the elevator before noticing his company. 'Of course' he thought to himself when he saw Jack leaning against the back wall of the elevator. He backed up and stood right next to her, mirroring her pose by leaning into the wall. He took a moment to admire her outfit. McGee was right. It was definitely different to see her out of her professional work clothes. He let his eyes take in her presence looking her up and down before turning his head back towards the elevator doors.

She looked over at him. His steely glare never leaving his face. "Morning Cowboy," she said a small smile on her face. She took in his features waiting for him to reply. When he said nothing, she turned her body to face him.

He stood there, his eyes never leaving the front panel of the elevator. 'Was she really going to act like nothing happened,' he wondered. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she gave him a confused look. 'Did she not know what had upset him.'

She looked him up and down, her gaze finally resting on his eyes. He could tell a whole story just with his eyes. She studied him before coming to the conclusion that he was upset. What was upsetting him, she had no clue. Before she could question him, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He let out a sigh, racing out of the elevator leaving her head swimming with questions..

-.-.-.-NCIS-.-.-.-

Walking into his house, he hung his jacket on the coat rack and turned on the lights. He walked into the kitchen and began to prepare food. He put a steak on the fire and went up to his bedroom. Changing out of his work clothes, he tossed on his old pair of jeans and his USMC hoodie. He wasn't angry anymore, just confused. He had gotten over the anger hours ago. It was just a plant. He went back downstairs and washed his hands before heading down to the basement. He could clear his head and work on his boat. Nearing the bottom of the stairs he caught a glimpse of something sitting on the edge of his work bench. Walking over he noticed a medium sized green plant in a blue painted pot. The first thing he noticed was fake. The plant was fake. Plastic. The second thing was the small piece of paper sticking out from underneath the pot.

Finding a plant for you was harder than you would think. You know they don't really have plants that live in basements and drink bourbon but I think I finally found one that is somewhat appropriate for your 'retro chic' thing you got going on down here. It's an Aralia Ming . People call it the 'Happy plant' and I figured your basement can be a bit more happy. Don't worry cowboy it's fake so you can't kill it. Now that i think about it though, I should have given Ellie a fake one too. Oh well. Hope you like it.

Happy Earth Day Gibbs! -Jack

Setting down the paper, he took another look at the plant before noticing a tiny sign placed in the plant's dirt. Squinting at the small piece of plastic he laughed to himself after reading the small inscription she had placed on it. He set the plant down on his desk and walked over to his boat. Picking up the sandpaper he rubbed his hand over the wood until he found a rough patch.

"Plants?" he said out loud. He would never understand this woman. This was just one more thing he could add to the list of things that he would never expect from her. 'Unpredictable as always.' he thought. Pulling out his phone he contemplated hitting the call button. He stared at the screen as he dialed the all too familiar number he had memorized that would reach her cell.

"Giving gifts on Earth Day." he said aloud. "Who does that?"


End file.
